Talk to Me
by Mad.as.a.Weasley
Summary: Hermione needs to learn that she is always able to talk to Bill.


"So tell me and mum about all your new cravings feelings, and well just everything." Hermione laughed at the excited Ginny that sat in front of her. Everyone had gathered at the Burrow for the weekend and all the Weasley men decided it was a good day for Quidditch.

"Well no new craving, but new emotions have popped up some that I've actually been meaning to ask you about Molly." The elder witch rose an eyebrow while joining her two daughters at the table. "Well first off I've had my temper which I already knew would be bad. There have been multiple nights that Bill has started the night off on the couch, but then I wake up and beg him to come back to bed with me, but the new things are my… beast have become quiet tender." She blushed while Molly just smiled understandingly. "But the newest thing is I can't even look at Bill without wanting to shag him senseless. I haven't told him this but I know he's going to find out. I feel like I'm excuse my wording hornier than he is around the full moon." By the time Hermione was done talking the two girls were laughing and Hermione was blushing.

"Have you done anything about this?" Hermione shook her head frowning a bit.

"I tried once, but all he kept saying was I don't want to hurt you. I said he wouldn't but he didn't believe me. But the more the days go on the more I crave any touch he'll give me." Ginny gaped at the friend.

"I would think any man would jump at that. I think I like pregnant Hermione. You aren't scared to say things out loud anymore." Hermione laughed and playfully punched her friend.

"I remember the feeling. After Charlie Arthur finally came around and realized how much I craved his touch during pregnancy, but everything you are feeling is normal. I'd say if around your sixth month you weren't feeling this way I would be worried." The younger girl smiled in relief.

"I just wish he would shag me senseless." Hermione blurted this time no blush creeping up her neck just and agitated look graced her face. Ginny giggled at her sister.

"Well let's go out there and watch the boys and make sure Lavender isn't annoying Alicia and Angelina." Hermione nodded and pushed herself up with her baby bump showing through her sweater.

The air was crisp and cool when they walked out. The boys were whizzing around the yard their game still going strong. Hermione's eyes were fixed on her husband and she had to hold in the moan that so badly wanted to escape her lips. His shirt nowhere in sight and his hair was pulled back in a small pony tail with sweat beading off of him. Ginny grabbed her hand breaking her gaze and cocked an eyebrow. "It's that bad?" Hermione nodded and blushed.

They approached the girls and everyone was excited to see them except Lavender. "Oh Hermione look at your bump. Oh you look so cute pregnant." She thanked Angelina and sat down stretching her legs out while going back to watching her husband. He stayed still on his broom and caught a glance down. A smile grew on his face at the sight of her and he winked before flying away to grab the quaffle.

The game ended with Harry catching the snitch and a bunch of sweaty boys. Bill landed quickly and made his way towards Hermione. Once he got to her he wrapped her in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up lovingly. "I had a nice chat with your mum and Ginny." She admitted and he cocked and eyebrow. "Did you know," She began whispering seductively to him brushing a hand along his chest and looking up at him through her eyelashes. "That it's normal to have sex while you're pregnant?" A laugh bubbled off his lips and he swooped down and stole a kiss.

"Is it really?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione grew annoyed and tried to escape his grasp but he was stronger. She pouted at him and he playfully mocked her. Her temper was short and with his behavior she grew angry and tears stung her eyes.

"Just let me go William. Forget I tried to say anything. You can be such a twat sometimes." She struggled out of his grasp, but he still had none of it. She knew he would put up a fight especially because he didn't want this to happen at his parents where his mum could also yell at him for being an idiot.

"I love you." He spoke gently. Tears were now streaming down her face and she tried to look away. "I love you Hermione Jean Weasley."

"Stop." She sobbed. She pushed his chest and punched him as hard as she could. He winced a little but stood still trying not to let her go. "You can't keep messing my emotions up." She cried softer. "I hate this. I don't want to be pregnant. I hate it. I hate it." With each word she pounded his chest until they became light slaps and she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comforting her. His head rested on her shoulder as he whispered kind I love you's, and its okay's. Over her shoulder he spotted Ginny and Charlie casting a questioning look while the group made their way to the house he motioned for them to go and that it was okay.

"Talk to me love. Tell me what's bothering you and I promise not to be a twat. I give you a free punch if you think I am, and I'll try to take it like a man but I might cry." She let out a broken laugh looking up at him with stained cheeks. He wiped her wet face with his discarded shirt. Sitting in the grass he tugged her down on his lap and motion for her to go on.

"I don't even know how to say this." She whispered. "You make me feel like I'm a roller coaster of emotions. Mostly good but sometimes you just aggravate me, and I know you're not trying to and I hate that I just blow up at you, but I can't help it. These hormones." He stroked her cheek just smiling. "I think most of it has to do with the fact that you won't have sex with me though. I know you heard the doctor, but I don't understand why you won't. For the past week I haven't been able to look at you without out wanting to shag you, but you don't want to. Bill it's been four months sense I had a good shag and I need it. I don't think you understand. I need it." She took a breather and glanced at him. He was grinning. "Don't just smile at me. I think that is what makes me the angriest." He tried to conceal it but it didn't work.

"I understand everything. I know I'm a piece of work. I don't realize that the little things I do can set you off or the teasing you take seriously. I just love you so much." He pecked her nose and grabbed her hands. "For the other part. To tell the truth. I am scared I will hurt you. You're so tiny carrying our baby and I'm scared I will squish you. My wolf and I have been craving you but I was too scared to do anything about it. I guess I really didn't realize that your hormones would make you feel that way." She blushed and nodded. "It makes me feel good though. Knowing that the looks my wife has been sending me are out of pure lust. Now I know you are secretly undressing me with your eyes you naughty girl. I can't believe you would ever do that." He poked her side and she laughed. She moved to straddle him and grabbed the sides of his face.

"I'm like a horny little teenager who just wants to be satisfied but has been having to get off with her hand because you haven't been there." He took her hips and pulled her closer.

"And you've touched me with those hands eww." He faked mocked but really wore a smirk. "How could something so tiny ever satisfy you?" He grinned touching her hand with his.

"It didn't, but I had no other choice." She whispered. Looking down too shy to look in her husband's eyes. He lifted her chin and bent down a little to meet her lips, but the motion was stopped when Hermione jumped in surprise. His eyebrows rose and he couldn't tell if her face was out of pain or shock. "She just kicked me." Bill smiled but her eyes turned misty. "That was one of the strongest kicks I've ever felt and trust me there have already been some bad ones." She rubbed her stomach while a tear escaped.

"Where did she kick?" She took his large hand and placed it on her lower side. He rubbed the area trying to message the pain away. "Hey princess. I have a question. Could you settle down for daddy? I don't like seeing mommy in pain and you're a strong kicker so I know it can't feel nice." He whispered. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well maybe daddy should kiss mommy's pain away." He leaned down and caught her lips. The kiss was different than all their others. It held a promise. A promise that Bill would be there for Hermione every step of the way, and if she needed him he would be there. "I love you, and I don't hate being pregnant. I love it. Although it's not the most joyous thing in the world at times. Also you're not a twat that was cruel to say. I'm sorry I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will. Even if you do leave bruises on my chest. What do you say we go back to the house?" She nodded and slipped off his lap. He stood quickly before she tried to get up herself. Extending a hand he pulled her up and grabbed his shirt before walking up to the house. Before they walked in he stopped her. "I want you to know that I like talking about all of this. It makes me feel better when you come right out and tell me what is bothering you. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide it. I also want you to know that I'm not making any promises for this weekend because we are staying here but once we are at the cottage I will help your little craving as much as you want whenever you want and however you want." Hermione smiled in glee she felt like a little kid.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear before stepping into the house. "Now go take a shower you smelly boy." He chuckled and ran up the stairs.

**_A/N- So, this was my first one shot, and my first 'story' I've posted in a long time. I've kept this hidden in the back of my computer for a while now and finally decided to reveal it. Originally I had this as a part of a story, but that story has now been put on hold for a long time due to MAGOR writer's block. I want to come back as a writer and a reader on this site instead of a full time reader, so I thought what better way than to put this out for the world to see. I would love some feedback or a favorite, but if you don't want to I fully understand. As always thanks for reading. _**


End file.
